bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview
Welcome to Our Policies Welcome to our little corner of Wikia. As with many things in life, we have rules that need to be followed. If you have any questions or don't understand a rule, please contact someone from the Administration Team. This page gives you a brief overview of each of our policies, with links to the full policies. We've tried to make them as easy to read as possible, please respect our rules, and the users who participate here. Thank you. User Levels A user starts out as entry Level from the second they make an edit on the wiki, but they will not start to level up until they either adopt a character or get their own character through claiming. Once that happens, they will automatically level up each week after that simply by being active on the wiki, however if a user stops editing without notice while still in the levelling up process, they will not continue to level up until they become active again. Once a user does reach level five, that is the end of the user levels. After that the only other "levels" this wiki offers are positions of power on the wiki, and those must be earned through hard work and then being voted on by their peers. To see the full policy go Here. Chat Chat is one of the main forms of communication for our wiki outside of talk pages. In general Chat should be treated with respect to those others in chat. Conversations kept friendly, no bullying, spamming, screaming, crude or rude behaviour, etc. In other words, treat people in chat like you would like to be treated. Enforcing chat rules can be hard, as there are lots of grey areas as to what is acceptable behaviour at times, especially with so many people in so many age groups from so many walks of life. What is funny to one person, might be hurtful or crude to another person, so if a user asks you to change topics because they are uncomfortable, please respect them. To see the full policy on Chat, please go here. Characters Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. On this wiki, as we try to maintain fairness for all users, we have all characters go through a claiming approval process to ensure that they all adhere to our rules and standards, (For users who are Level Three or higher, may make characters for the Broken Covenant). Apart from the individual roleplays that take place here, we work to also run the wiki like one big joint event going on at all times. This of course means that characters must remain balanced, fair and on topic. To see the full policy on Characters, go here. User Activity/Inactivity "We are only as strong as our least active user." Obviously we encourage all our users to remain active, but life doesn't always allow for people to be as active as they would like, it is even more paramount for users in positions of power such as chat-mods, rollbacks, Admins and Crats, as they help lead the wiki. The most important rule of thumb is, when in doubt, either mark your user page and/or let someone from the Admin team know that you will potentially be less active. However, if you are unable to give notice, it is a simple task to un-archive pages or restore deleted pages. To see the full policy on User Activity, go here. Images In the process of making characters, most users like to find pictures from somewhere around the internet to represent their character. Because doing so is very popular, it is necessary to have a few ground rules for the use of pictures. One important basic rule to always keep in mind, is copyright, there is lots of free use and fair use images out there, but if you find images that have blatant copyright and water marks over the image, you shouldn't use the image. There's also the problem with potentially over recognisable models such as Singers, Actors, Video Game Characters, Anime, Manga, Models, etc. We have a Image Voting Page, where the users of the wiki will vote whether or not they recognise a model in question, this is generally quite controversial still, but we do the best we can to try to be fair to all. To see the full policy on Images, go here. Warnings & Blocking Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a user account from editing here on the Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki policies. Block durations may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of policies broken. Sufficient written warnings should always be given before resorting to a block, unless the severity of the rule breaks demands coarser action. Over time, depending on the severity of warnings, a user's slate may be considered wiped clean, but only if they go at least 6 months with no further rule breaks. To see the full policy on Warnings and Blocking, go here. Roleplay Now in general role play can be a lot of fun, but sometimes people may take things a little far, feeling like that because this is a fictional world that has been created, the real world rules of etiquette don't apply any more. This however is far from the case, there is a wide range of ages that participate here, and because of this we try to maintain a pg-13 atmosphere so all users feel welcome and comfortable role playing here. Aside from general rules of etiquette, we also have to have rules in place to keep things fair to all users involved, this involves having policies in place to ensure fair play by avoiding things like meta-gaming, godmodding and being generally OP with roleplay and characters. To see the full policy on roleplay, go here. Quests/Missions Quests and missions are important features on the wiki. They give us group roleplays and chances to not just develop our own characters, but to advance the overall story line on the wiki and to help build relationships with other characters. Quests are for campers and can either be personal quests based on things from a character's story line or past history, a rescue mission to save someone, a task presented to the character by a god/goddess, or perhaps other options I have yet to think of. They often involve a prophecy, especially if the task was given to them by a god. Missions are for Broken Covenant characters, like campers they can be personal missions based on a character's story line or past, or a rescue mission. However, they cannot be a task by a god, at least without permission from an Admin. They can also be specific tasks given to the character either by their faction leader, or by Heinrich himself, in order to further the plans of the Broken Covenant to war against the gods and all who stand in their way. To see the full policy on Quests/Missions, go here. Cannon As this Wiki is based on the Percy Jackson books, which themselves were based on Greek Mythology, this wiki follows a basic and simple canon tier. 1. Our Policies 2. PJO Books 3. Greek Myths and 4. Real Life. For the full canon policy, go here. Adopting A character may be put up for adoption at any time. To do so, simply go to the Adoption List and edit their name into the list, add the template to their page. After that, either fix your section of the User/Character List yourself, or message an Admin for help. It is imperative that when someone adopts your character that you remember to move ownership on the User/Character List, otherwise it will be assumed the character is still yours. If you don't know how to do this, contact an administrator for help. Please do not roleplay them any more once they are up for adoption, otherwise they will still count as taking up one of your character spots. If they hold any titles, they will be stripped of the position. You may put one major character (i.e. demigods) up for adoption every two weeks. As far as minors, as there are no limits to how many you can have, there's no limits on how often you may put them up for adoption, within reason. For the full policy on Adopting, go here. User Blogs Blogs are a popular feature on many wikis. Sometimes though, blogs can get out of hand. In general some level of common sense should be used with blogs, they should be appropriate, polite, on topic, they should have a point to them, and so forth. Some good reasons to create a blog might be to talk about a major event in your life like a birthday, or to announce a roleplay idea you'd like help with, or to announce having to go inactive. Bad reasons to make blogs would be things like asking for help with something (we have a Help forum for questions), just to say hi, roleplaying, or worse trying to do a roleplay that has nothing to do with our wiki, such as Pokemon. For the full policy, go here. Voting When discussions or debates take place, often the outcome might be holding a vote. Votes take place for a variety of reasons. When a vote is taking place, users will vote for one of the options. If the user chooses, he/she can give a reason why he/she votes for one. Some voting will be open to users level five and up, some only for rollbacks or higher. However, all users are entitled to adding their opinions under comments, even if they can't vote. Just because the vote may not count, doesn't mean your opinion shouldn't be heard or taken into consideration. To see the full policy, go here. Multiple Accounts All the accounts a user controls will be treated as the same person. In short, registering another username does not allow someone to create a new identity for themselves: it won't allow a user to circumvent a block or vote more than once. It also won't allow a user to have more characters than they are allowed, that are detailed in the user levels policy. Being caught using a second account on our wiki, that wasn't declared, especially one used to circumvent policies or use in a malicious manner, will be an automatic permanent block from our wiki. To see the full policy, go here User Signatures Always remember to sign messages you leave on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) This lets readers know who said what and makes discussions easier to follow. Signatures are also used for voting on things and in debates and various other things around the wiki, because of this it is important that they are properly coded and remain tasteful and appropriate. It would be better to have a boring signature, than to have one that is coded so poorly that it breaks the coding of everything around where it is used. To see the full policy, go here. Category:Bach's List of Things to Revamp